Save Me, Kill Me
by imslightlydead
Summary: Uryu's life is saved, Ichigo's Hollow comes in...and something terrible changes their lives forever.


**Save me, Kill me**

_Uryu's life is saved, and Ichigo's other half steps in…then tragedy wrecks their lives, forever._

888

Lying there with blood pouring from his wounds, Uryu groaned, standing and grasping the bleeding wound to the shoulder, biting his lower lip as he walked towards his house, pain coursing through his teenaged body. Sighing, he shrugged the pain off, closing his eyes and stumbling to home, the warmth of being welcomed by nothing but his bed's sheets.

Damn that Hollow that attacked without warning.

"I'll stay home tomorrow…" he decided, hanging his head, grasping the handle to his door after a long walk. "Make up a good excuse, and rest."

888

The bright early sun shone on the city of Karakura, waking an orange haired teenager, sitting up with a tired face. Rubbing his eyes, he stood, changing with a groan, his shoulder hurting. Rolling his brown eyes as he listened to Yuzu nag on him for not cleaning up his project the night before. Buttoning up his shirt, he waltzed right out of the house, waving as he ran to catch up with Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad, looking around for Uryu.

"Hey, where's Ishida?" he asked, looking at the shrugging two teens, Chad was completely silent. "Come on, where is he?"

"He…stayed home." Mizuiro answered. "We went to see if he'd walk with us, yet…he didn't want too, Ishida was real pale too."

"Jackass, possibly came down with a cold," Kurosaki snarled, glaring off to the side. "He should do a daily run with us…"

"That's not fair, one more person to kick our asses." Keigo frowned, pointing at Mizuiro with his chin. "You and Chad are the fastest in Karakura High…"

"I heard Uryu is slightly faster……than you, Ichigo." Chad reported, seeing an orange brow twitch. The brown eyed teen darting ahead, leaving them in the dust as the three teens glanced at each other, shrugging.

888

"P.E. people, get in a line!!"

Ichigo shrugged, standing there with a sleeveless white shirt, brown pants with cupped legs, his white shoes off, knowing that they were going to run everywhere. In the building, around the building, and around the whole city. Smirking, he jogged a bit, stretching out his arms as he gritted his teeth.

"Girls, take this route!!"

Oriheme looked over at Ichigo with soft eyes, walking over and holding her hand out. "Good luck, Ichigo." she smiled, seeing him blink. Rubbing the back of his neck for a while, he shrugged, grasping her hand, shaking it.

"Yeah, you too." he frowned, slowly smiling, seeing her cheeks light up, but she turned, walking away. Looking at the board and what route they were taking, he lifted his shoes up, hoisting them over his shoulder, sliding them into the little pack that everyone carried for food and drinks. Yet, he didn't need any, only a water bottle. "Are we going yet, teach?"

Raising a gun, he pulled the trigger, shooting off the signal for the boys. Smirking, Ichigo darted off, Chad close behind. Looking over his shoulder, the orange haired teen blinked, seeing some dark hair in the distance, making him frown as Uryu ran past, bandages wrapped around his left shoulder, brown shorts, long sleeved white shirt, but a bit of red slowly fading into view.

Blood…

"U…Uryu!" he shouted, grabbing the dark haired teen's shoulder, noticing the received for a reply. "Why the hell are you -"

Ishida yanked his shoulder out of the teen's grasp, narrowing those dark eyes as the pale body shook, the loss of blood taking its toll. "Leave me…alone…" he panted, sweat pouring slowly down his face as he clenched a hand over his left shoulder. "I'm fine…just ran into some….trouble."

Frowning, the orange haired teen pushed himself a bit, passing Uryu a bit, seeing the dark haired teen scowl, pressing too. Both pushing and leaving everyone behind, completely out of ear and eye shot. "I won't let you win…unless…" the young Kurosaki declared, the two teens stopping and sensing a Hollow, looking at each other with frowns.

"Take it," Ishida smirked, "and I'll finish the race."

"No, I don't have Kon on me," Ichigo lied, "so you go."

"What?!" Ishida snapped. "I can't!"

"Why not, Quincy?!" Kurosaki shouted, both glaring. "You want to prove you're better, go on ahead."

Uryu was silent, turning and looking at the track, then glanced at Ichigo. Shrugging, he slung his left arm back, closing his left eye automatically, holding the bow in his right, blood dipping through the white cloth of the shirt, his fingers bleeding, Ichigo blinking as the dark haired teen bit his lower lip. Blood dripping from there, too.

_I can't…really control it…since that attack… _He released the arrow, the sky blue thing zooming off as Uryu looked down on his bleeding hand, placing a finger to his lips and putting it into his mouth, lapping it up, furrowed brows as he shut his eyes. _Hopefully…I'll last the rest of the day._

"Uryu,"

Those dark eyes opened slowly, veering at him, taking the finger out of his mouth. The orange haired teen looking up at the skies.

"You're bleeding…" he frowned, dropping his hand and reaching into his little back pack, pulling out his shoes, water bottle, then his first-aid kit. Everyone had them. Snatching the left hand into his right, Ichigo lifted the water bottle to his mouth, unscrewing the cap with his white teeth, then lowering it and drenching the Quincy's hand, the red thick blood falling to the ground. "…whether or not you want to tell anyone, is your business. But…not in front of me." He pulled the bandages up, his bare feet getting very dirty and warm from the sun heating the ground. But he couldn't handle wearing shoes when it came to track, hurt his feet too much. Wrapping them around that very pale hand, he looked at Uryu with narrowed brown eyes. "Whatever the reason, you can tell me."

"No," Uryu frowned, yanking his hand away, looking away with narrowed eyes. "I don't want…to…"

His voice was weak and Ichigo knew that he might faint from exhaustion. Bending down and slipping everything back into his pack, he stood, taking a step forward, wondering why his feet were sort of hurting. Shaking his head, he grabbed the right wrist, yanking the blinking form along. "Stupid, you'll possibly faint if- "

He couldn't finish his sentence, since Uryu's forehead fell against his shoulder, looking over his shoulder, seeing those pale cheeks have red tinting them, gasping. Yeah, he fainted, if only a bit. Sighing, Ichigo turned, blinking from confusion as the pale form then fell against him, breathing heavily as Ichigo frowned, sliding his arms under the weak form.

"…you stay in the sun."

888

"Ichigo!" Isshin snapped, rushing to the front door, about to kick him until he noticed his son carrying a panting Ishida. "…why are you…carrying…?"

"Shut up, Dad, you sick pervert!" he snapped, a soft tinge of bright red on his cheeks. "Uryu fainted while we were running track, now help me out!"

Isshin was silent, nodding and leading the young Soul Reaper into a room for all the patients they got, and it was empty. Leading him to the fartherest bed in the back, Ichigo laid Uryu down, watching him turn on the bed with a soft moan, his cheeks a dark blood-red crimson. Walking away, he grabbed the collar to his son's shirt, listening to him shout from frustration, clenching his fists.

Flinging him onto the couch, Isshin laughed, giving Ichigo a thumbs up. "You did the right thing, son, I knew you had it in you!"

"You just want me to smack you…right?" Ichigo sneered, ruffling his hair with his hands, crossing his legs; his feet dirty as ever, knowing he had to take a shower before he went to bed. "I'll let you have a free punch."

"Have you ever seen anything strange with that boy though?"

"If I said no?"

"Look at him, you always are fighting with him, but that strange wound to his shoulder…."

"I'll worry about that, you just get into the feudal position while I take care of this one." Ichigo smirked, seeing his father collapse to the floor. "Works every time."

888

Those dark eyes slowly slid open, sitting up with a groan, the moonlight shining through the window. Standing and slipping on the white shirt, he cracked the window open slowly, leaping through it, his feet tapping the ground softly, looking to the sides. No one, so he darted off, placing a hand on his shoulder wound.

_Damn you, Kurosaki…_

Stopping near a couple streets away from his house, his gaze flew up to a roof, growling and gritting his teeth as a Hollow leapt down, slamming a hand down on his vulnerable body, the wound reopening and new blood breaking the dried, spilling out, drenching and staining the white fabric as he bit his lower lip.

_I can't use Kojaku…properly!!_

Shutting his eyes and bringing a foot up, his foot collided with the Hollow's jaw, making them stumble back, roaring out in anger as the pale form slowly stood, glaring through those dark rimmed glasses. Rushing forth and pulling the string to his spiritual bow back, his bones cracking in warning as he sloppily released the arrow, missing the mask, only grazing it.

Backing up a step, he quickly brought the string back again, his fingers bleeding again, shutting his eyes as he released it, grazing the Hollow's arm, listening to it chuckle in a mocking way.

**_"That all you got?"_** the demon chuckled.

"Sort of…" he huffed, blinking as he felt teeth dig into his flesh, looking over his shoulder, his left eye shut as blood oozed out from his right wide, his arm drenched in the rich liquid. "Damn!" he cursed, bringing his fist around and slamming it against the mask, blinking as he felt the huge form's fingers wrap around his body, HIS blood falling like little droplets to the ground as the white masked Hollow opened its mouth, Uryu bringing his right leg up, thrusting it forward, smashing some of the demon's teeth, a surprised roar slipping out from those lips. "…I don't think…I'll last…"

"Uryu----!"

He glanced over his shoulder, blinking once he saw Ichigo stand there, staring at him with wide brown eyes. "Kurosaki?!" he gasped out, the Hollow releasing him. And being too weak to move, he fell down like a rag doll, Ichigo leaping over, catching him and placing his left foot onto the ground, his black Soul Reaper outfit stained with Uryu's blood. "What….how'd…?"

"Shut up," Ichigo demanded, looking down on him. "And…why'd you sneak out, dumbass?!"

"Shut up!" Uryu snapped, standing and pushing away. "This Hollow's mine!"

"Uryu!" he snapped, grasping the collar to the pale form's shirt, pulling out his Zanpaku-to, pulling the Quincy close, onto his back. Pulling his Hollow mask onto his face. "Don't freak out…I'm about to kill this bastard with HIS help, and yours."

"W-What are y-"

"_Just shut up, Quincy, and get that spiritual bow ready!!_" Dark Ichigo hissed, glaring at the wide eyed teen. Nodding slowly, Uryu pulled the bow back, his fingers trembling crazily. "_Keep it steady…I don't want you to miss._"

"Just…s-shut up and attack!"

Dark Ichigo smirked, "_Gladly, Ishida…_"

Charging towards the large Hollow, Dark Ichigo swung the mighty sword, twirling it by the bandages, throwing it like one of those gushy hand things that stick to the surface. Smirking, he watched the blood pour from the wound; Uryu released his arrow, piercing the Hollow's mask, obliterating the demon as he collapsed against the white form.

"_Ishida…?_"

His yellow orbs shook, his Hollow powers overflowing, his eyes slowly changing to red, the weak bleeding form falling to the ground, looking up slowly, his cheeks a soft red.

"Ichigo?"

"_What the hell…?_" Dark Ichigo cried, grabbing a side of his head, raising his Zanpaku-to without wanting too, his whole body trembling as Uryu sat up slowly, gasping and jumping back as the blade came crashing down to the ground, those dark eyes wide as he looked at Dark Ichigo with a trembling body. The body moving on its own, lifting the sword up again, swinging it at the bleeding form, slashing his right forearm. "_Run, you dumbass!!_"

"_**What the hell are you doing?!" **_Ichigo shouted, trying to push himself into possession of his body.

Dark Ichigo shut his eyes, trying to suppress the overpowering strength that made his body lift the Zanpaku-to to kill Uryu. Uryu stood, still at a brick. Pulling his left arm back, lifting the Kojaku, shutting his own eyes as he released the arrow, only grazing Dark Ichigo's bare right cheek, but the Zanpaku-to went right through the pale torso, straight through the beating organ. The heart.

"_Ury…_" Dark Ichigo's voice fell, Ichigo opening those brown eyes, the red blood Uryu owned on his hands, tainting the Zanpaku-to with innocent blood. "Uryu?!"

His eyes lifted, yanking the sword out of the body he stabbed. Rushing over to the falling form, he caught him, lowering his body down slowly, pulling him close, trying to stop the bleeding, trying to save him…trying…but failing miserably. "Ichigo…" Uryu breathed, grabbing some of the dark fabric, pulling it as he shut his eyes, his brow furrowed. "…forget it, I'll die either way. We're too far from your house, no one's……awake…and they can't hear you…"

"Why didn't you kill me?!" he shouted, tears blurring his vision. "Why…didn't you…try?"

The Quincy coughed out blood, slipping down his chin. "I…couldn't…"

"Uryu!"

"…Heh…wipe that stupid expression off your…face…Soul Reaper…" he smirked, but very weakly as the tears slid down Ichigo's cheeks, dropping his head as he bit his lower lip. Opening his eyes. "Just…forget all about…this…and…"

His grasp on the kimono lessened, making Ichigo hold him closer, cursing under his breath. Cursing himself for not being there in time to stop his dark half. He wouldn't, couldn't forget. He was to blame for the last Quincy's death. "Dammit, don't die on me, Uryu!" he cried, clamping his eyes shut, letting the tears show themselves, falling against Uryu's red cheeks. "Don't!"

_I'm…I'm so stupid! _he thought, tightening his grasp on the gasping form. Placing a side of his face against Ichigo's chest, he shut his eyes, the dark haired teen listening to the dieing sobs and shouts.

"Uryu!!"

"…me…" he breathed, his grip lost on the kimono, his hand on the ground, blood slipping down his arm, Ichigo's liquid drops sliding down his skin. Staring with half-lidded eyes, Ichigo pulled him closer, burying his face into the dark mop of hair, wishing deep inside that this was all a crazy dream and that he'd wake up later on.

"…dammit…" he sobbed.

888

"Do to the mishap that happened yesterday, school has been canceled." Isshin announced, Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo silent. But Ichigo stood, walking quickly back into his room, falling onto his knees and pulling at his hair, Isshin walking up and standing there with a questionable look. "Ichigo…are you alright?"

The orange haired teen stood, looking over his shoulder with tears shining in his eyes, nodding weakly.

Noticing this, Isshin sat down in front of him, pulling him into a hug. "Whatever happened last night, son…you can always talk to me." he spoke softly, placing a hand on the broken teen's head, his other arm wrapped around his waist. "I'll listen, no matter how terrible it may be."

"He…Uryu…." Ichigo stuttered, burying his face into the crook of his father's neck, his hands on the man's back, his nails digging into his clothing, trembling.

_He died by my hand…in my arms… _ he thought, pressing himself against the warmth of his father.

"Uryu died in my arms!!" he cried, biting his lower lip roughly. "He died…in my arms, Dad. I-I saw him die…"

"Oh, Ichigo," he frowned, sounding concerned. "That…can leave emotional scars…" He pulled away, wiping the tears away, Yuzu and Karin standing there and staring as Ichigo stared at the ground. Shocked that they actually saw tears roll down his cheeks. "But, Ichigo, remember…we're here to carry some of your burden."

"…I don't…want to put it on you…" Ichigo frowned, smacking his hand away and looking away. "It's my burden, mine alone…"

_I won't forget you, Uryu… _ he thought as Isshin left him alone, pulling his two daughters along. _I can't. I'll apologize when I see you on the other side, I promise._

**Sad…I shouldn't have made this…comment, if you wouldn't mind doing that...OH! And it's not a yoai!!**


End file.
